


Indecent

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, indecent, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't expecting Burt and Carole to come one day early which leads to Blaine's most embarrassing moment of his life.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Indecent
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134874231240/indecent

Blaine has not been more embarrassed in his life than he was in this moment.

Burt and Carole were supposed to arrive on December 20th. Kurt and Blaine were expecting to pick them up from the airport at 3:00 in the afternoon on December 20th. So imagine the shock that Blaine must have felt walking into his living room to find his in-laws standing there. And then of course Blaine remembered he was wearing nothing but a towel.

It was about ten o’clock in the morning. After have a lazy morning with Kurt cuddling in bed, they decided to finally get up. Kurt had gone out into the kitchen while Blaine decided to jump in the shower. It was while Blaine was in the shower that Burt and Carole arrived, one day early, in order to surprise them. 

Because Kurt was recovering from the shock of his parents being there, he had forgotten to go notify his husband that they had company. So Blaine, thinking that it was still just him and Kurt, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom to go grab his favorite pair of pants out of the dryer. He didn’t even see his in-laws sitting on his living room couch.

“Hello Blaine,” Carole said, as politely as she possibly could despite giggling. 

Blaine froze. “Oh. My. God,” he said shocked. 

“Hey, kid,” Burt said, laughing hysterically. “Nice outfit.”

Blaine darted out of the living room and back to his and Kurt’s room. Kurt, whose face had turned dark red out of embarrassment of his husband walking into the living room in a towel, followed him into the bedroom and found Blaine sitting on their bed hiding his face in a pillow. 

“Hey honey,” Kurt said gently as he approached Blaine. 

“That was so embarrassing,” Blaine said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“So why aren’t you getting dressed now?”

“Because my pants are still sitting in the dryer.”

Kurt walked back out of the bedroom and towards the laundry room, explaining to his parents along the way that “Blaine was walking through here in a towel because his clothes are in the dryer still. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, kid,” Burt reassured Kurt. “You guys weren’t expecting us today. And it’s happened to all of us.”

“He’s mortified.”

“I’d expect so. Blaine still tries to impress me, and he just walked out here in a towel. I’d be more surprised if he wasn’t mortified.” 

“Kurt, sweetie,” Carole said sweetly. “Go take Blaine his pants, so he can get over this mortification and join us out here.”

Kurt walked back into his bedroom and tossed Blaine his pants. “Get dressed and join us.”

“I cannot go out there and face your dad after that,” Blaine said, lifting his head up off the pillow.

“Yes, you can. He understands you’re embarrassed.”

“This is beyond embarrassed, Kurt.”

“You’ll be fine. Dad said it happens to everyone. Now come on. Get dressed and come out.” With that, Kurt left the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Blaine emerged from the bedroom, dressed this time. 

“Let’s try this again,” Burt joked. “Hey, kid! How’s it going?”

Blaine groaned at the small reminder that the first time he had walked out of the bedroom that morning that he hadn’t been dressed. “Sorry about that.”

“Nope. You’re not going to apologize for walking around your apartment when you thought it was just you and your husband. It’s happened to all of us. You’re decent now, and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134874231240/indecent


End file.
